A Soon Found Love
by AlphaOmegaObsessedRETURNED
Summary: We all know Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps of Zootopia were friends and partners, but what if they fell in love? What future do they hold? What is to come of them? Will they last? All questions will be answered in this story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! This is a Zootopia fanfiction story. I have just seen Zootopia the other day in theaters and fell in love with it. I also thought up a great idea for a fanfic story of it. So ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy chapter 1 of A Soon Found Love!**

 _The city of Zootopia has just been turned into a great place for animals big and small, at the hands of the smart and determined bunny cop Judy Hopps. But it could not be done without the help of the sly and courageous fox Nick Wilde. Together they brought to justice a fiend who had been experimenting a toxic flower on mammals, turning them primitive and savage. The flower, also known as the Nighthowler, was a toxic flower in which if its pollen is inhaled or injected into the bloodstream of a Zootopian, turned them primitive. Causing them to go back to their savage animal ways. And the fiend was none other than the Assistant Mayor of Zootopia. She had tried to make it look like it was the mayor himself, but he had been experimenting on the savage victims trying to find a cure for the Nighthowler's toxin._

 _At first everyone believed it was the mayor himself behind the savage outrage, and Judy had said that perhaps the savaging missing mammals may have went savage due to a DNA issue in all predators, hurting the feelings of her friend Nick Wilde. He was enraged at her conclusive assumption, and left her side. Soon Judy had found out vital information to solving the case, but needed Nick's help to find out for sure and then prove it. But he did not take too kindly to her proposal, and would only accept a dearest apology. Judy pleaded and begged, and ended up saying just what the sly fox wanted to hear. He forgave her, and together the team of a sly fox and smart bunny went on the prowl to find the true culprit of the savaging mammals._

 _They found that it was the assistant mayor, who had now become mayor with the arrest of the original mayor. She in turn tried to frame them, then dispose of them once she had all the evidence needed to prove it was her. But her plan backfired and she was brought to justice. Making Zootopia a better place for all animals, big and small. And Judy Hopps gained a partner in her line of work. Nick Wilde became the first ever fox cop, but more precisely, Judy's partner_.

* * *

It was now a full month after justice was served and Zootopia was turned into a slightly better place for everyone. Judy Hopps still lived in her small apartment, and Nick Wilde had found shelter in a small house not far from her place. They worked together in Zootopia's police force now.

This particular day, more precisely; night, was one in which Judy could not sleep. It was a hot and humid day, and the night hours had been just as hot. Judy was in her bed, tossing and turning, trying to fall asleep. It was just too hot! She sat up in her bed, now thinking to herself that there was no use in rest now. She grabbed her phone and turned it on, examining the screen for new notifications. None. Not even from her parents. She put in her lock screen pattern, and the screen changed to the phone's home screen.

She opened her call and text app, looking through her contacts. She remembered Nick had given her his number in case she needed to get a hold of him. She opened his conversation with her, and the last activity in it was from a few days before when they were discussing what they would do the weekend to come. It was late Friday night, which meant the weekend was right around the corner.

She sighed and contemplated sending him a text. But he was asleep. She didn't want to wake him. But then there was the possibility that he could not sleep either with this heat. _Screw it,_ she thought. She tapped the send message space and her keyboard popped up. She typed out her message and hit send. _Hey Nick, you up? I cant sleep with this heat,_ the message read.

She waited a moment, and then the small text below her message appeared, saying he had seen the message. Then the three dot icon from his end appeared, he was replying. _Nah, lost all hope of trying a bit ago. Need some company?_ His message read. She smiled slightly and brought up her keyboard and began to reply. _That would be nice. Thanks Nick,_ her reply read.

 _Alright, I could use some company myself too lol,_ his message said. _Uh, hey. Is it alright with you if I swing over your place? I got nothing better to do._ Judy was a bit shocked that he wanted to come over, but she could use the physical company. So she replied saying _Sure, come on over._ He seen her message and replied with _Alright, I'll be there in 5._

Judy smiled and turned her screen off, and set her phone down. She was in her night outfit, a white tanktop and thin silk shorts. She figured this was enough clothing for company to be over. Hell, it was only Nick. What problems could occur? She she turned on her light and sat down in front of her mirror, looking herself over for eye crust and any nighttime body affects. She looked fine so she sat and waited for Nick's arrival.

Five minutes passed, and she heard a soft knock at her door. It was Nick. She opened the door and greeted him with a smile. He returned the smile and let himself in. She closed the door behind him and sat down on her bed.

"Thanks for coming over Nick. I could use the company," She said, looking up at him.

"Hey, no problem. I had nothing better to do," He said with a soft chuckle, sitting beside her on the foot of the bed.

She looked up at him with those big adorable bunny eyes that he sometimes teased her about to have a good laugh with her, and he couldn't help but smile at her. She blushed a little as she tried to return the smile.

"Those eyes..." He softly let out. She blushed and turned away shyly.

"I know... stereotypically cute..." She chuckled softly.

"No..." He placed a paw on her shoulder. "They're beautiful."

She was shocked by his words, and turned her head to face him. She was blushing, but looked up at him with those eyes again. He practically melted on the inside.

"Th-... They are?" She said shyly. He nodded in confirmation.

She sighed, not knowing how to react. So many thoughts wizzed around in her head now, she couldn't think straight. Her mind was racing as she just sat there. Nick slowly brought his muzzle down by hers, and very softly nipped her lips. This completely surprised her and she looked up at him in shock.

"What do you want me to paint a picture here?" He said to her. He sighed and came clean. "Alright... I think im starting to fall for you..."

Now HE was the one blushing. Judy had never seen him blush. It actually looked kind of cute.

"N-Nick?" She shyly said, returning his attention down to her.

She looked up at him, then brought her muzzle up to his and softly kissed his lips, sitting back down. Now he was too was in shock of the moment. She smiled weakly up at him.

"I think im falling for you too," She said.

They embraced each other in a hug, holding each other. Nick never knew how soft her fur was until now... He held her to him and slowly laid back on her bed. She curled up close to him, laying her head on his chest. They cuddled with another in her bed, having their paws locked together as they laid there. Judy could hear his heartbeat, consistent, and enticing. She smiled and enjoyed the sound of it, as if she could sense it yearned for hers. She slowly closed her eyes. Nick looked down at her, enjoying how cute and beautiful she looked. His never acknowledged dream had become apparent and came true. He never let go of her, and she never wanted him to.

 **So that was chapter 1 of this new story. I hope you liked it! Stay tuned for future chapters of this story! Please leave a review and pm me on how I did! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! This is chapter 2 of A Soon Found Love! I know you all have been waiting for this, and im terribly sorry for not having much free time. But here it is, chapter 2! Enjoy!**

Minutes passed as the two Zootopians held each other in a warm embrace. Soon those minutes turned to hours. They had fallen alseep within each others hold. As the hours passed, night progressed to early morning, which progressed to daylight. Since it was a weekend, Judy had not turned on her alarm. It was now 7:00 in the morning, and if it weren't for an interruption that is about to occur, the two would have slept longer.

A loud ringing and buzzing noise emitted from next to Judy's bed, waking both the mammals quickly and suddenly. They jumped up trying to figure out the sound. Judy immediately knew it was her phone. She reached over and grabbed it, then began to panic about and try to stand and act normal. She fell from her bed landing on her front side with a thud. Nick rose to see if she was alright.

"Nick, ssh ssh. Hide, _NOW"_ Judy said as she stood.

Nick quickly got up from her bed and rushed to her closet and hid so he would not be seen. He tripped on some clothing and fell as the door shut behind him, trapping him in there. Judy quickly stood and sat at her desk as she fluffed her ruffled fur a bit and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. On her phone screen was the Skype call icon with the picture of her parents. She finally hit answer and a live video feed of her parents popped up on screen as well as of herself.

"Hey mom. Hey dad," Judy said casually with a smile.

"Hey sweetie! How are you doing?" The parent couple said in the video feed.

"Im doing great! Just happy to have a free weekend for myself! How about you guys? Hows everyone?"

"Oh we're doing good here at home honey bunch! And everyone else is fine, missing you a bit but we're all doing just fine!" They replied to their daughter.

"Great!" She smiled brightly with her ears perked up high.

"Hey, are you busy this weekend? Maybe we can get together and have a big family dinner tonight."

Judy was caught by surprise at the question, and looked at her closet where Nick was. She wanted to spend the weekend with him like planned, but she did not want to hurt her parents feelings. They seen her in deep thought and easily figured out she had plans. They smiled at her, and she smiled back casually.

"We see you have plans honey bunch. Thats just fine sweetie, go have your fun weekend. We can find another time to get together," They said with an understanding smile.

"Thanks you guys! For sure next weekend. Love you!" Judy said with a big happy smile.

Her parents each blew her a kiss, and then the Skype call ended. Judy shut her screen off and layed her phone down on the desk. She stood from her chair and walked to the closet, opening the door. As she opened it she seen Nick buried in boxes and clothing, trapped. She laughed a bit and he took a face of embarassment. She reached a paw out to him and he took it. She pulled him out of her labrynth of clothing, closing the door once she had him out.

He brushed off and chuckled. He looked into her eyes, and gently nipped her lips.

"Why didn't you agree to spending time with your family?" He asked concerned.

"They know I work hard and that I been dying for a weekend to myself. They say I deserve one so they said its fine. That, and now we get the weekend to ourselves as planned," She said with a reassuring smile.

He now smiled, and the two shyly leaned their muzzles in until they were connected. They connected their muzzles together in a soft genlte kiss, and after a moment they pulled away. Nick took a sly grin, and suddenly picked Judy up. She squeaked in surprise as she looked up at him. He walked to the bed and lay her down, and went to work kissing and licking into her neck. She blushed but practically fell under his spell. A moment later she regained her concience and pulled away a little.

"Nick! What are you doing?"

"You said we had the weekend to ourselves," He said with a grin.

"Yeah, but not for this!" Judy said sliding away.

Nick flattened his ears and pulled out big adorable eyes, nuzzling against her. He even whimpered sadly as he looked up at her and gave her puppy eyes. Judy couldn't say no to this face. It was just too cute! She giggled and hugged him softly.

"Alright, hehe. You win! You sly fox you!" She giggled as held him.

Nick smiled with victory and lay her down on the bed. The two engaged in a loving session, making passionate love in her bed. Soft moans of bliss could be heard, and what happened that day remained and stayed behind Judy's closed door. What happened between them strictly stayed that way, a secret between the clever bunny and the sly fox.

 **Alright so that was chapter 2! Sorry if I didn't do alot of detail about the session, I don't want to end up making an all lemon story XD I'm sure you get what happens once I write even just one lemon! If you don't, well... When I write a lemon I end up making many many more and thats all the story turns to. So this story is now T rating, and I want to keep it that way! But please leave a review and pm me how I did! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! This is AOOR here (tried to shorten my name xD) and this is the third and final chapter of the story. Yes, I know the other two went by quickly and so much happened so fast... This one will be longer and will be followed up by a sequel in the future! So please guys enjoy chapter 3 of A Soon Found Love!**

Nick and Judy awoke hours after their little session, it being close to night hours. It seemed they enjoyed their first day of the weekend, but little did they know that the rest of the weekend would be ruined. They lay together staring into each others eyes, trying to figure out how and why this all escalated so quickly. It was supposed to be just a visit and maybe a short friendly cuddle. Sly foxes and yiffing everything! (X3 had to do that :P )

Alas, they did not seem to care. They cared only that they both revealed their feelings to one another and could easily escalate to passionate love making and knowing they would be together a long time. And they never wanted to be separated for more than 5 minutes if they had to. They could not imagine life without each other now. They were meant to be together.

It was now 6:30 pm, and Judy's phone suddenly vibrated on her nightstand. She sighed and reached over for it, grabbing it and turning on the screen. There was a new notification from dispatch. She quickly put in her lock pattern and opened the message. " _Hopps, Clawhauser. New assignment from Chief. Report to ZPD ASAP."_ It read. Judy let out an aggrevated sigh and set her phone down.

"What is it carrots?" Nick asked looking at her.

"Bogo wants us at ZPD right away," She said with one last sigh.

Nick growled softly and sat up, allowing Judy to do the same. They both got out of bed. Judy went to her closet to retrieve her uniform. She put it on then followed Nick out of the apartment, locking the door behind herself. She then went with him to their squad car and drove him to his place where he could quickly change into his uniform. They had not planned for this and it was ruining their weekened.

Once Nick was ready they took off and headed to ZPD Headquarters. They arrived in minutes, pulling into the lot and parking. They entered the building and headed to the front desk. Clawhauser seen them and greeted them with an apologetic smile.

"So sorry to spoil your weekend if you two lovebugs had plans, but Chief Bogo says its urgent." The kind leopard dispatcher said as he pointed up at Bogo's office.

Together Nick and Judy made their way up there. Once they made it, they knocked on the door and awaited response. Bogo quickly answered, opening the door. He took a look of apology for the couple and let them in. They each took a seat and Bogo stood behind his desk.

"I apologize for ruining your weekend plans, but there is a matter at hand that needs to be dealt with immediately. I will debrief you two on the situation, but you must accept the mission. Are you in?" He said as he took his seat.

"Of course, Chief. What is it?"

"Well... there have been several murder reports at the outskirts of the city. We believe they were done in a military mocking way. But whoever the criminals are, they have expertise in their crime." Bogo said as he debriefed his officers. "We need them to be dealt with immediately. Are you two capable of busting these guys?"

"Hell yeah Chief! We've been waiting for real action like this sir!" Nick answered confidently. Judy gave him a look of question.

"Nick, this could be dangerous. One of us, if not, BOTH of us could get killed!" Judy protested.

After a short discussion, the couple agreed on taking the assignment. They were put on patrol at the outskirts of Zootopia, where it is said to be the most dangerous of all Zootopia. They drove around in their patrol car, looking around and waiting for another murder to occur. They got radioed that an assault was happening not far from them. They quickly turned on their flashers and sped over to the location.

What they found ended up being more than expected. A group of mafia or rebel soldier like wolves was found to be attacking people on the street, tearing them to shreds. Judy and Nick quickly pulled over and jumped out of their car with guns drawn. The wolves didnt even think twice before pulling out assault rifles and opening fire on the two police officers.

The couple had to quickly run to cover before getting shot up. They were definitely not expecting this! They looked over at their squad car thinking they could try to run to it and get out of there, but their plan was cancelled when the wolves shot the living hell out of it. _Fuck!_ Nick thought. _How the fuck are we supposed to handle this?!_

Just then, the firing ceased. The wolves had to reload their weapons. Judy took the opportunity to jump out and begin to open fire on the shooters. She hit one several times in the abdomen, sending him back onto the ground. He died instantaneously, and she aimed her gun at the others. But they reloaded too quickly and raised their rifles at the bunny cop. She became scared for her life as they opened fire.

Nick quickly jumped in the way, pushing Judy to the side as he took a couple bullets before dropping. Judy screamed and rushed to him. The wolves ceased fire, their target now down. They held their guns on their shoulders and walked away, high fiving each other. Judy cradled the badly wounded Nick in her arms, who was bleeding all over the place.

Judy was too scared to even speak. She couldnt even call his name, just hold him and cry as she begged him to live. Nick Wilde lay dying in Judy's arms, bleeding everywhere. Yet he still tried to live, doing his best to reassure her that everything will be alright.

"J-judy... it's gonna be ok carrots..." He said reassuringly trying to not lose himself.

Judy quickly grabbed her radio and called for dispatch. Clawhauser quickly answered.

"This is Officer Hopps with Officer Wilde. We have an officer down! I repeat, officer down! Send an ambulance!" She yelled into the radio.

Clawhauser was already doing so by the time he heard. Judy held her dying lover and partner in her little arms as he continued to bleed out. After a few moments she could hear the sirens of the paramedics in the distance. But she was already losing the love of her life. Nick continued to hold on, trying his best to stay alive. But every moment his life diminished until it was just a tiny thread. He was dying quickly. Until finally, his eyes slowly closed and he ceased to breath.

"Oh no! Nick! Nick stay with me! Please dont go! Not now! Please not now!" Judy screamed as she shook him.

He lay lifeless in her arms as she cried into his chest intensely. The paramedics arrived and quickly got to him. But were they too late?

Judy sat in the back with one of the medics and Nick's lifeless body. The medic did everything he could, he was performing CPR as well as putting pressure on his wounds. Soon Nick was brought back but he was barely clinging to his life. They arrived at the hospital and Nick was put in emergency surgery.

The surgery succeeded. Nick was now barely clung onto life still, but was on life support. Hours later, he awoke. He awoke to be in a hospital room. In the big white hospital bed. He looked down at himself, realizing he just cheated death. He quickly and frantically looke around for Judy, until his gaze fixated on her. She was fine. She Lay in the chair next to his bed all curled up and fast asleep. Her cheeks were stained with dried up tears.

He placed a paw on one of hers, and now laid back to rest. He lived, and more so stayed with the love of his life. But what will happen now? Who were those wolves? Do they know he lived? If so, will they finish the job? So many questions flooded the couple's minds but they chose to rest and live for the moment. They would acknowledge these questions and worries when the time was appropriate. For now, they just wanted to rest happily together. For this was their **_soon found love._ THE END. **

**Well that was the third and final chapter of A Soon Found Love. Judy found out that Nick loved her so much that he didnt think twice about taking a bullet for her. It almost cost him his life. But he pulled through. Phew! But tune in to the sequel when it is posted! Please leave a review and/or pm me on how I did. Peace!**


End file.
